1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous ink jet ink composition and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method allows recording of high definition images with a relatively simple apparatus, and thus the ink jet recording method has been rapidly developed in various fields. In the development, various examinations have been made for discharge stability and the like. For example, for the purpose of providing an oil-based white ink composition for ink jet recording excellent in long-term storage stability, discharge stability, covering ability to the base of a medium to be printed, and quick-drying properties of printed matter, JP-A-2008-248008 describes an ink composition containing a white pigment, the white pigment which is obtained by further covering titanium oxide fine particles covered with an oxide of aluminum and/or silicon and having an average particle diameter of 0.15 μm or more and 0.25 μm or less with SiH-containing polysiloxane and/or dimethyl polysiloxane so that the content of the SiH-containing polysiloxane and/or dimethyl polysiloxane is 0.01 mass % or more and 0.50 mass % or less, a glycol ether dialkyl ether solvent, a dispersant containing an acrylic copolymer, and an acrylic resin obtained by solution polymerization using a radical polymerization initiator in a glycol ether dialkyl ether solvent or a cyclic ester solvent.
However, the ink composition described in JP-A-2008-248008 has problems that the discharge stability of the ink composition and the covering ability of recorded matter to be obtained have not yet been sufficient.